


Encuentros en la tercera fase

by julietsdeath



Series: IES Lys Assia, aventuras y desventuras [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietsdeath/pseuds/julietsdeath
Summary: Daniel ha encontrado por fin a alguien a quien también le gustan las gabardinas, aunque el encuentro va a ser un tanto...curioso.
Series: IES Lys Assia, aventuras y desventuras [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671367
Kudos: 2





	Encuentros en la tercera fase

Al otro lado del patio, una figura captó la atención de Daniel. Una chica sentada sola sobre el respaldo de uno de los bancos de madera, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música que estaba escuchando, con el corto pelo rubio platino completamente engominado, pintalabios oscuro casi negro, zapatillas con unas plataformas algo exageradas…y una gabardina. Creía que era el único al que le gustaban.

–Tío, mira allí –le dijo a Vaidas, como siempre a su lado, señalando con la cabeza en la dirección general de la chica. Su amigo levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba intentado terminar de leer durante el descanso y miró hacia donde le indicaba Daniel, y luego volvió la mirada hacia él.

–Sí, ¿qué?

–¿No te parece interesante aquella chica?

Vaidas se rio, dejando a Daniel un poco perplejo.

–Interesante no sé, pero tenéis el mismo extraño gusto por las gabardinas.

A Daniel se le escapó una sonrisa un tanto culpable; era evidente que Vaidas se había dado cuenta de que esa era la razón principal de que se hubiera fijado en ella.

–Me encantaría ir a hablar con ella o algo, pero me da mucho palo, ¿tú qué dices?

–Que tú verás, si te decides vas a ir tú solo –respondió su colega, volviendo a enfrascarse en la lectura.

–Va, tíooo, no seas así. Será por veces que he ido yo contigo cuando querías hablar con Moni.

Vaidas volvió a levantar la mirada del libro.

–No vayas por ahí, ¿eh? Yo no te he pedido nunca que me acompañaras a hablar con nadie.

–Vale, vale, sorry –se disculpó Daniel, levantando las manos en señal de defensa–. Pero siempre que vemos a alguien solo intentamos ayudarle y yo qué sé, la veo bastante sola.

–A lo mejor es que quiere estar sola –habló Vaidas sin levantar la vista del libro.

–No pierdo nada con ir a intentar hablar con ella, supongo –continuó.

–¿Habláis de la vampira? –dijo de repente una voz a su lado.

–¡¿Y tú de dónde sales?! –exclamó Vaidas, a quien había asustado la repentina aparición.

Alex simplemente se rio, divertido ante la cara que se le había quedado a su compañero.

–Lo siento, tío, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas leyendo. –A continuación se dirigió a Daniel. – En serio, hablabais de ella, ¿no? –Y señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la chica tal como había hecho él antes con Vaidas.

–Sí, pero…¿la vampira? ¿En serio?

Alex se encogió de hombros.

–Así la llamamos en mi clase. Tan paliducha, con los labios y la ropa oscuros siempre…tiene toda la pinta. Y créeme, si de algo sabemos en Rumanía es de vampiros. Pero eh, la chiquilla es maja. Cuando quiere.

La cara de perplejidad de Daniel hizo reír de nuevo a Alex.

–Bueno, yo te he advertido, ahora ya haces lo que quieras –dijo, alejándose en dirección contraria, probablemente en busca de Ilinca.

Se hizo el silencio durante un par de minutos mientras Vaidas continuaba con la lectura y Daniel seguía intentando decidirse a ir a hablar con la muchacha. Hizo varias veces ademán de levantarse pero se arrepintió al momento, y era incapaz de controlar el temblor nervioso de sus piernas. Finalmente, harto de contemplar la situación, Vaidas cerró el libro de golpe y decidió darle un empujoncito.

–Dani, si te lo piensas un poco más se te va a acabar el recreo. No seas gallina y acércate, que seguro que por muy vampira que sea no muerde.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó Daniel, aún con dudas. Vaidas se limitó a asentir y Daniel suspiró y se levantó. – Pues allá voy.

La chica seguía inmersa en su música y no le vio hasta que estuvo justo delante de ella. Sólo entonces Daniel se dio cuenta de que llevaba un piercing en la nariz, que no había podido apreciar desde lejos. Ella se quitó uno de sus cascos despacio mientras le observaba con cierto recelo.

–¿Querías algo? –le dijo por fin.

–Oh, esto, sí, te estaba viendo desde lejos y…bueno…me llamo Daniel –respondió él, balbuceando nervioso y tendiéndole la mano.

Ella le observó durante un par de segundos, miró la mano extendida y pareció decidir que era inofensivo, porque se la estrechó.

–Yo soy Diana. O Dihaj. Me llaman de ambas maneras.

–Encantado –dijo Daniel sonriente. Ella sólo asintió.

Un pequeño silencio cayó sobre ellos hasta que Daniel lo rompió.

–Es que he visto que llevas una gabardina y a mí también me encantan y no veo a mucha gente que las lleve y bueno me ha llamado la atención y me he dicho pues voy a hablar con ella

Se dio cuenta de repente de que se había olvidado de respirar durante toda esa frase y tuvo que parar para tomar aire. Diana le miraba con una mueca divertida que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa.

–Sí, la verdad es que me flipan, aunque no estén muy a la moda.

–Supongo que tenemos estilos parecidos, ¿eh? –Daniel volvió a sonreír, pero no consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a ella.

–Eso parece, sí.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y esta vez Daniel no supo qué decir para romperlo. Sin embargo, fue Diana quien habló esta vez.

–¿Algo más?

–Oh, bueno, no, eh…eso, que encantado de conocerte –dijo, y se dio la vuelta para regresar junto a Vaidas, dejándola volver a su música.

–Qué, no ha ido tan mal, ¿no? –preguntó su amigo a modo de recepción.

–No, pero tampoco diría que ha ido bien. No sonríe, tío.

–Ah, bueno, pero eso es porque tú no tienes mucha gracia –bromeó Vaidas, ganándose un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de Daniel.


End file.
